Van Helsing and the Ngaurhoth
by L-X-R
Summary: What if Van Helsing had to go and help Samwise Gamgee's sons and daughters defeat the Ngaurhoth. If you don't know what a Ngaurhoth is, READ THE STORY. And review of course. This is G.CPE's story, not LXR's.
1. Chapter 1

What if Van Helsing and Carl were sent to Middle Earth to help the four hobbit's children take care of the Ngaurhoth? The Ngaurhoth are the wolves west of Moria that attacked the Fellowship in the book. Anyway, for those people who never read the book ngaur means werewolf, hoth means host. You might want to check the book's appendix for the hobbit's ages. I gave Elanor's age for you to base every age off of it. Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Bilbo are the sons of Samwise. Faramir is the son of Pippin, the fourth hobbit in the Fellowship. Every member in the Fellowship died or went to Valinor already.

Chapter 1 

"So, where are we?" Carl asked for the tenth time as they walked toward the little town.

"We are in Middle Earth traveling to Hobbiton," Van Helsing sighed as he shifted the bag full of weapons.

"Ah," Carl exclaimed as he saw a pretty fifty-year-old midget-looking girl ride towards them on a dun pony.

"Good evening, sirs. My name is Elanor. I heard that you are to help us," Elanor smiled once she stopped her pony a foot away from Van Helsing.

"What ever you do, don't stare," Van Helsing hissed to Carl.

"I'm staring," Carl whispered as he stared at the hobbit, "Van Helsing, is…"

"She's a hobbit. Hobbits never grow taller that four feet. We are supposed to help her and her family," Van Helsing explained.

Elanor smiled, "Follow me."

Carl nodded as he smiled hesitantly. They walked to Elanor's house. Once Elanor put her pony away, they went in and Carl slammed his head on accident on the ceiling.

"Dammit," he cursed.

"Hey, you're a monk! You can't curse!" Van Helsing protested in his bent position.

"Well, actually, I'm only just a friar," Carl muttered as he rubbed his head bending down.

Seven noisy boy hobbits appeared out of a hallway.

"Frodo! Will you ever grow up! You are old enough to help around the house!" Elanor shouted at the eldest boy.

"But, Elanor! We were having fun," Merry and Pippin exclaimed as they rushed towards their older sister.

"Hamfast! Stop eating all my cookies!" Bilbo cried at Hamfast in the background.

"Robin! Where is Tolman?" Elanor asked the boy.

"Tom!" Robin called behind him.

The boy came out from behind his brother giggling. Elanor sighed as she looked at the two men. Every hobbit stopped what they were doing and stared at the visitors.

"You tell me not to stare," Carl muttered.

Just then five hobbit girls burst into the room giggling. Rose stopped in her tracks. Goldilocks flicked her hair. Daisy and Primrose paused in their conversation and suddenly started to talk again. And Ruby blinked and halted.

"This is my family. Our parents died," Elanor smiled wearily.

Carl waved uncertainly at the hobbits. Van Helsing tipped his hat lower. Just when everyone calmed down, the door behind Carl and Van Helsing banged open.

"Ela- Oh! Are these men the people who are supposed to help us?" Faramir, son of Peregrin Took, asked as he walked around the guests looking back and forth from the visitors and Elanor. Carl looked at the Gondorian clad hobbit.

"Faramir, this is…" Elanor said just as Carl opened his mouth to comment on Faramir's clothing.

"Gabriel van Helsing, I prefer my sir name," Van Helsing supplied as he brought his hat up a little to greet the new hobbit and moved it back down.

"Carl," Carl mumbled as he looked at his feet.

"Is he a monk?" Tolman asked as he edged towards Carl.

"Well, actually, I'm only just a friar," Carl replied stiffly.

"Should we set out today, Van Helsing? We have our things packed already," Elanor asked.

Carl looked at Van Helsing. Van Helsing's face was hidden by his hat. Carl walked forward to Van Helsing and looked underneath the hat. Van Helsing swiftly took it off and whacked it on Carl's head.

"Ouch!" Carl exclaimed as he jumped back and banged his head again on the ceiling, "Why you do that for?"

"Sure, but are they coming?" Van Helsing asked as he replied to Elanor's question and pointed his hat at Elanor's family.

"If you want them too. They want to come, but I tried to tell them that they should stay home, but…" Elanor sighed as she looked at the hobbits.

"I have my pack ready," Faramir spoke up.

"Look, if you just want to see werewolves, don't come. If you want to help, well, we'll think about that," Van Helsing told the hobbits.

"I want to stay home!" Hamfast cried as tears streamed down.

"Thank you," Elanor breathed.

"Me too!" Tolman announced as he walked away.

Daisy and Primrose looked up from their conversation, "We are staying," and with that they walked off dragging Hamfast behind them.

"Anybody else?" Van Helsing asked annoyed.

No one left the room. Van Helsing lifted his eyebrows as he jammed his hat back on.

"Okay, names?" Van Helsing asked from underneath his hat.

"Frodo, named after Mister Frodo Baggins, the hobbit who was the ringbearer in the Fellowship and was my pa's master," Frodo said.

"Merry, named after Meriadoc Brandybuck the Magnificent, the hobbit who was in the Fellowship and who pledged himself to King Theoden, king of Rohan," Merry announced.

"Pippin, named after Peregrin Took, the hobbit who was in the Fellowship and who pledged himself to Denethor, Steward of Gondor," Pippin shouted happily.

"Bilbo, named after Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, the hobbit who found the ring," Bilbo muttered.

"Robin. You remind me of our Uncle Carl, we call him Nibs," Robin said as he pointed at Carl.

"Elanor the Fair, named after the most beautiful Elven flower. Elanor means Sunstar, I am the eldest child in the Gamgee family," Elanor announced.

"Rose, I'm named after my ma," Rose blushed.

"Goldilocks," Goldilocks said.

"Ruby," Ruby mumbled shyly.

"Faramir, son of Peregrin Took, the hobbit who was in the Fellowship and who pledged himself to Denethor, Steward of Gondor," Faramir smiled.

"Carl, friar for the secret Order in the Vatican," Carl announced as he proceeded with the name announcing.

"Gabriel van Helsing," Van Helsing said shortly.

"Should we start?" Elanor asked.

"Okay," Carl said as he walked outside banging his head on the ceiling.

Everyone followed him, even Van Helsing. They got to Bree by nightfall and lodged in The Prancing Pony. They traveled the next day and reached Weathertop with much hast. Soon they camped and everyone fell asleep, Carl and Van Helsing stayed up to talk.

"Do you think the werewolves are like our werewolves?" Carl asked as he wrapped a blanket around him.

"Why do you ask that?" Van Helsing asked him.

"Robin brought up something that made me think that those werewolves aren't like ours," Carl explained.

"And what was that?" Van Helsing asked.

"Like that they have no word for a wolf. They only have a word for werewolf. I was explaining to him how to see the difference between a werewolf and a regular wolf was and he didn't know what I meant," Carl said through his chattering teeth.

Van Helsing thought about it for a while.

Suddenly Carl started singing, "Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!"

Van Helsing was startled that Carl was singing and that Carl could sing, "What does that mean?"

"It's Elvish. Robin taught me it. All the kings of Gondor recited it when they were crowned king. It means 'Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world!' Oh, by the way, Robin and the family calls you Armorfarthion. It means royal black hunter or if you translate it literally, it means royal black hunt man," Carl muttered.

"And what do they call you?" Van Helsing laughed.

"Ainion, it means holy man. You know, they say that you remind them of a man in the Fellowship called Aragorn. He was the king of Gondor, but he died recently," Carl mumbled.

"You seem to spend a lot of time with Robin," Van Helsing said.

"You seem to spend a lot of time with Ruby," Carl replied.

"Ruby has a curious mind," Van Helsing said stiffily.

Carl nodded, but spoke up in a whisper, "Ruby, the one with dark hair. Ruby, the one with curly locks. Ruby, the one who looks like… her."

Van Helsing looked sharply at Carl. Carl shrugged.

"I just guessed," Carl apologized.

"I better ask Elanor about the werewolves," Van Helsing said as he switched the subject, "You better sleep. I'll take the watch."

Carl nodded and promptly fell asleep.

"Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!" Van Helsing muttered as he scanned the area.

Please review! Pretty please!


	2. Chapter 2

Did you like the last chapter? Thank you to all those who reviewed this fic.

Chapter 2 

The next morning was brighter. They walked through the day and with Van Helsing's insistence, they walked through the night too. They reached Rivendell the next morning. Elrond was not there, since he had taken the ship to Valinor. Not one elf was there. It was empty, but was the same, not even age could break its beauty. Everything was there just like it was when the Fellowship assembled. Everyone unpacked and was either in the beds or outside taking a walk. The boys in one room and the girls in another.

"Van Helsing, did you ask Elanor about the werewolves?" Carl asked as he bent down to look at the herb garden.

"No," Van Helsing said bluntly.

"She is in the flower garden," Carl told him quietly.

Van Helsing sighed and walked to the other garden. Elanor standing near a rose bush, she saw him and opened her mouth greet him.

Before she could say anything, Van Helsing asked as he walked towards her, "Do these werewolves transform?"

"No," Elanor replied.

"How do you know? You've never been there," Van Helsing asked as he stopped in front of her and looked down.

"Bilbo Baggins of Bag End wrote a book about his adventures. He saw these werewolves, as you call them, and he saw a friend, who was a wizard, fight them. After Bilbo finished writing his adventure, he handed the book down to his cousin, adopted son, and heir. Frodo had an adventure with my father, Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo wrote his adventure, but there was a few more pages left. Before Frodo left the Shire and went to Valinor, Frodo gave Sam the book. Now, I keep the book with me since I am the oldest," Elanor explained as she looked up.

"Elanor?" Ruby's voice came from behind Van Helsing.

Van Helsing turned around to see Ruby with Carl.

"Nibs told me that you were in here, Elanor. Hi, Gabriel! What's going on?" Ruby said as she held Carl's hand.

"I just needed to find out something from your older sister," Van Helsing smiled.

Van Helsing looked at Carl. Carl shrugged. Elanor rushed forward and took Ruby's hand from Carl and hurried towards the place where the girls' sleeping quarters.

"What's wrong?" Van Helsing asked Carl.

"Ruby said that Rose was sick with a fever. Why don't we get to sleep? We're safe. This is an Elven haven anyway. Come on," Carl said as he pulled Van Helsing to the bedroom.

Carl was unsuccessful.

"You go on," Van Helsing told Carl.

"You haven't slept!" Carl protested as he tried to pull Van Helsing.

"You go on," Van Helsing repeated louder.

Carl heard the tone of Van Helsing's voice and immediately released Van Helsing and hurried off to the bedroom. Van Helsing watched him go. Once Carl was out of his sight he looked at the girls' dorm. Ruby came out from the girls' bedroom. Van Helsing wanted to be left alone, but how can you tell a little girl that?

"Gabriel! Elanor wants to stay here until Rose gets better," Ruby said as she ran towards Van Helsing.

"Alright. We can do that. This place is well protected," Van Helsing told her.

Ruby stopped right in front of Van Helsing. She looked up at him and looked deep into his eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Gabriel van Helsing," Van Helsing said, he knew it didn't answer her question, but he didn't want to answer her question.

"You know what I mean. Who are you?" she persisted.

Van Helsing grunted.

"I know a little about your type of people. You think that there is a place called Hell. Why is your last name like that? Hell sing? Who are you? What is your profession? What is your history? Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Why do you have to ask?" Van Helsing asked bitterly as he looked about.

"Because I remind you of somebody," Ruby smiled up at him.

"How do you know?" He asked as he looked down sharply at Ruby.

"My father would look at my brother, Frodo, like that. Frodo reminded him of his Master Frodo," Ruby whispered, "You are older than you look too."

"How?" Van Helsing asked angry that a person was pestering him about his past.

"Your eyes. Look at them and you can tell everything. I shan't tell anyone. Sharku, Armorfarthion, Gabriel," Ruby recited his names as she walked towards the bedroom.

Van Helsing hurried forward and grasped her arm.

"You know all about me?" Van Helsing asked her as he pulled her around to face him.

"No, but people's eyes tell everything about them. But there is something strange about your eyes. What was her name? What is your history? You don't remember some of it. I can tell. What is your history?" Ruby asked him as she searched his eyes.

"Anna, but I can't tell you my history," Van Helsing sighed as he gave in.

"Tell me the history you remember," Ruby said.

"He remembers fighting the Romans," Carl's voice came from behind Van Helsing.

Van Helsing whipped around. Carl smiled weakly.

"Hi, monk," Ruby laughed.

"Well, actually, I'm only just a friar," Carl told her.

Van Helsing stormed out of the garden and threw himself on his bed. While back in the garden Ruby and Carl were laughing.

"Well, I got what I wanted," Carl laughed.

Back with Van Helsing, things weren't going to good. Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Bilbo were pestering Van Helsing.

"That sidekick of yours, what is he?" Frodo asked.

"Carl is a friar from the secret order in the Vatican in Rome," Van Helsing said.

"Where do you come from?" Bilbo asked.

"I come from the Vatican in Rome," Van Helsing half lied.

"How come you wear black?" Merry asked.

"It's good in the dark when the dark creatures come out," Van Helsing sighed annoyed.

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

Van Helsing was about to open his mouth, but when he realized what the hobbit said, he was shocked.

"Don't you know?" Van Helsing asked shocked.

"No," Pippin said truthfully

"Then why in the world did you come on this trip!" Van Helsing exclaimed as he rolled over to face them.

"We wanted to come," Merry said as Frodo, Bilbo, and Pippin nodded.

"How can you want to come when you don't know what you are going into?" Van Helsing asked as he sat up.

"We like adventures," Bilbo told Van Helsing seriously.

"Well you won't like this one," Van Helsing said as he left the room and went back outside.

Carl saw a black figure coming out of the room.

"Get behind me, Ruby," Carl told her.

Ruby obediently hid behind Carl. Van Helsing went up to him.

"I cannot understand hobbits. The one, Pippin, he doesn't know where we are going, he doesn't know what we are doing. He doesn't know anything!" Van Helsing exclaimed.

As Van Helsing was talking to Carl, Ruby quietly slipped back into the room.

"Pack up the things, Carl. We're going alone," Van Helsing said tiredly,

Carl went to the room and gathered his things and the bag full of weapons. Once, Carl came out of the room they set off and traveled southward to west of Moria.

Please review! I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Kiana: You have to read the next few chapters to know my idea of Van Helsing's past. And Carl doesn't exactly have a crush on Ruby. It's just that I used Carl's friendliness to help me only in my story. So, I guess the answer is, no, Carl does not have a crush on Ruby.

**Chapter 3**

"Aren't they supposed to be west of Moria?" Carl asked shivering as he followed Van Helsing to Moria.

"Yes, but there aren't any tracks. I think they've traveled around Moria. Carl, you know a little bit of Elvish. What does Moria mean? Maybe that can give us some help," Van Helsing suggested as he trudged on.

"Well, mor means dark. Ia means abyss. So, it'd be dark abyss. Robin said that inside Moria, there is a dark abyss," Carl said while rubbing his head.

"Inside?"

"Moria is inside a mountain. Orcs live there. Dwarves used to live there, but some how they were all killed and the orcs took over. When the Fellowship were passing Moria, they tried to climb the mountain, but it was snowing too hard, so they had to go through Moria," Carl told him.

"Is it safe to stay in Moria?" Van Helsing asked quietly.

"It is a lot safer than when the Fellowship was there," Carl said, not fully giving the answer Van Helsing wanted.

"But is it safe?"

"Well, no, not exactly. You see, there are still orcs. You can kill orcs easy, but there are thousands of them, some archers, some with weird weapons that I will never, ever give you. Pathetic weapons, really. Blunt blades! The Cardinal would fire me if I ever gave you those types-"

"Get on with it!"

"Sorry, well, when the Fellowship was there, there was a balrog," Carl said slowly.

"Balrog?"

"Yes, there were only seven balrogs in the whole Middle-earth. Melkor, one of the creators, turned against his brothers and sisters and turned Middle-earth upside down. He made horrifying creatures, one of them was a balrog. All of the balrogs were killed in the Third Age. Balrogs are creatures with the head of an ox. They are fire and earth creatures. Some of them have fire whips, others just their fire that comes from their mouth like dragons. You can kill them by taking away their fire or stabbing them. They are as tall as… As… As the Vatican ceiling," Carl exclaimed, happy that he found a description.

"Go on," Van Helsing urged.

"Unless Melkor made more balrogs, we are fine," Carl said as he looked up.

They had reached the Moria. There was a pile of rocks. Niether of them knew how Moria was supposed to look, so they thought that the rocks would clear up once they said the password.

"Can wolves go into Moria?" Van Helsing asked wonderingly.

"Yes, if they know the password," Carl told him.

"And do we know the password?" Van Helsing asked looking at Carl.

"Yes, I do. It's easy. On the doors it says in elvish, 'Speak, friend, and enter'. All we do is we say friend in Elvish," Carl said.

"And what is the word for friend in Elvish?" Van Helsing asked annoyed.

"Well, it depends…" Carl said as he drifted off into his new invention.

"It depends," Van Helsing muttered.

"Oh, uh, you can say a suffix or etc." Carl said as he looked around.

"Go on," Van Helsing sighed.

"But the real password was found by Meriadoc Brandybuck. Mellon," Carl said grandly.

They waited.

"Carl…" Van Helsing asked.

"Yes?"

"How come it didn't open?"

"Oh! I forgot! The doors crashed down when the Fellowship came in," Carl muttered as he slapped his head.

Howling of wolves came.

"Van Helsing?" Carl whimpered.

"What?" Van Helsing snapped.

"Remind me why we came here?" Carl muttered.

Van Helsing looked about. He walked up to the rocks carefully as he drew out his crossbow. He looked at the top of the mound of rocks and saw a little opening. The sound of howling came closer. Carl started walking backwards to Van Helsing. Van Helsing turned around and grabbed Carl and started climbing the hill of rocks. Carl followed him blindly. They were at the top, when the wolves appeared.

"Ngaurhoth!" Carl cried.

Van Helsing turned around as he got his crossbow into shooting position. Carl scrambled about and started a rockslide. Van Helsing started shooting and shifting his weight so that he wouldn't fall. Carl reached into his habit and took out a strange looking thing while sliding down. It was sort of like dynamite, but one side was the dynamite, the other was dynamite-proof. Carl grabbed Van Helsing's coat. Van Helsing lost his balance and rolled down the side mound of rock.

"Dammit, Carl," was all Van Helsing got to say before Carl threw down the invention.

The dynamite-proof side was facing them. The dynamite side was face the mound of rock and half of the ngaurhoth. It exploded. ('It exploded,' that explains a lot.) Unfortunately, the mound blew up and rocks started flying all over the place, including the place where Carl and Van Helsing were.

Once the rocks finished flying, Van Helsing asked, "Are you trying to stone us?"

"No, I was just experimenting with it," Carl said, but then he realized that his invention worked, "It worked! Yes!"

"Yeah, it worked on trying to murder us," Van Helsing muttered as he got up from underneath all the rocks, while Carl was jumping up and down.

Van Helsing looked at the mound, well, that's if you can actually call it a mound. There wasn't a mound left. There was the entrance to Moria. Dark.

"Carl?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have more of those dynamite things?"

"Sure. You like them?" Carl asked eagerly.

"No," Van Helsing chuckled softly.

"What?" Carl asked happily.

"Uh, I need your dynamite invention," Van Helsing said.

"For what?" Carl asked as he handed Van Helsing five of his invention.

"I am going to try to blow these rocks back up so that we can rest safely in Moria for a while," Van Helsing replied.

"But how will we get back in?" Carl asked as he reached to get his inventions back.

"One of us will go into Moria with a torch, while the other blows the rocks back to the entrance," Van Helsing said as he took out another of Carl's inventions.

An automatic torch that lights up when it is dark. Van Helsing didn't like it because they had to put a lantern in the bag to keep the torch from burning up the weapons and bag.

"Okay, I'll be in Moria," Carl said as he reached for the torch.

"But you'll be with the orcs," Van Helsing smiled.

Carl drew back his hand and muttered, "All right."

"Here," Van Helsing said as he tossed Carl a silver stake and the dynamites.

Carl reached for them. They fell right next to him. Van Helsing snorted as he turned around walked into Moria.

I need more reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Syen: Sorry I didn't put this in sooner. I've been busy with schoolwork and such like things.

**Chapter 4**

Carl sighed and prepared to fire his weapon. He threw the first one down. It exploded and he missed. It was successful on blowing the rest of Moria down in front of the entrance though.

"Van Helsing?" Carl whimpered.

He ran up on the mound and started to dig with his bare hands. He didn't get very far. Then the howling came back. Carl jumped and accidentally dropped one invention he was still in the middle of making. It burst a man-sized hole in the rocks. Carl grabbed his inventions and wormed through the hole. But unfortunately, there was a cliff. Carl fell off the cliff and landed at Van Helsing's feet.

"Carl?" Van Helsing asked.

"Oh, yes?" Carl replied as he stood up and brushed his habit.

"We got company," Van Helsing sighed as he waved his arm behind him.

There stood Elanor, Ruby, Robin, and Faramir with angry faces.

"We escaped the rockslide just in time," Elanor told Carl.

"Hi, where are the rest?" Carl asked.

"We told them to go home because we thought you didn't want a big group, but Ruby and I insisted on coming, Nibs," Robin replied with mixed emotions.

"It was his idea," Carl said as he pointed at Van Helsing.

"Frodo, Bilbo, Merry, and Pippin didn't even know where we were going and so I, uh, didn't want them to get hurt," Van Helsing lied.

Faramir gave a small smile, but Ruby's face showed no emotions. Robin nodded seriously for he knew his brothers well.

"Nice excuse, but it didn't work," Elanor sneered.

Now just to let you know, when pretty hobbit girls sneer, they don't look too pretty anymore. Just then, the sound of drums came. Elanor jumped and Faramir took out his Gondorian sword. Robin started shaking and Ruby pulled out a dagger.

"Van Helsing?" Carl whimpered as Van Helsing prepared his crossbow.

Van Helsing didn't answer Carl. The orcs came a few seconds later. Carl took out an invention from the bag and closely looked at it while the battle was going on.

"This? No," Carl muttered as he put the bottle full on chemicals back and took out another one, "Yes!"

Carl tossed Van Helsing the invention. Van Helsing caught it and quickly looked it over. It read 'toxic' and at the bottom it read 'pour some of this onto tip of blade, etc. Fire at orc's heart. Stiffens body and paralyzes orc and mutes.'. Van Helsing followed the instructions and fired his weapon. It hit an orc, but it pierced the orc's rib cage. The orc started crying out in pain as he clutched his rib cage.

"Aim at the heart! Didn't you read the instructions?" Carl shouted.

Van Helsing gave a slight nod and shot at the heart. The orc died without a sound, but it remained still standing. Ven Helsing continued shooting. Carl rubbed his hands satisfied with his work.

"Nibs? Nibs?" Robin asked as he tugged on Carl's habit.

Carl took no notice of Robin as he watched Van Helsing use his invention.

Robin tugged harder and said louder, "Nibs? Nibs!"

Carl stilled ignored the hobbit.

"NIBS!"

"Oh! Uh, yes?" Carl asked as he finally gave his attention to Robin.

"Elanor wants to talk to you," Robin said as he pointed to his older sister.

Carl nodded and walked over to her. Elanor grabbed his habit and pulled him closer to her.

"We don't need you and your leader here. You don't know anything," Elanor hissed at him.

Carl shrank back and pulled out a red book from his habit, "I know stuff. See! This is titled: Languages of Tolkien's Middle Earth."

"What!" Elanor screamed as she took the book from Carl and flipped the pages, "Where did that book come from? You don't live in this world! What is Old Welsh? That doesn't exist in Middle Earth! Ruth Noel? Who is she? Where are you from?"

"Uh, I come from the movie, Van Helsing, and you come from the book, Lord of the Rings?" Carl suggested as he put the book back in his habit.

"No!" Elanor said as she turned away from Carl.

Carl sighed and went back to Robin. Robin looked up at him with pity written all over his face.

"Elanor isn't going to leave the subject. She'll pester you until you give her the answer she likes," Robin said as he pulled Carl into a sitting position.

"What is the answer she wants?" Carl asked as the fight finished.

"I don't know. You better try every answer. Hey, Nibs, Ruby seemed to like your pal and now she doesn't. What's with it?" Robin asked as he looked at Van Helsing.

"I have no clue," Carl replied as he gazed off into thin air.

"No clue! Yeah right! You know more than I do," Robin muttered as Van Helsing walked over to them with Ruby and Faramir at his heels.

"They'll be back. I'll take the first watch," Van Helsing said as he looked sharply at Carl.

Carl looked away as Faramir laid down to sleep. Ruby went over to Elanor and talked, Robin went to sleep next to Carl. Once Elanor and Ruby went to sleep, Van Helsing went over to Carl and sat down.

"Robin was muttering something like: No clue! Yeah right! You know more than I do. What was that about?" Van Helsing asked.

"Nothing," Carl mumbled guiltily.

"Nothing?" Van Helsing asked with a faint smile, "There was something going on or you wouldn't be mumbling words like you're guilty."

"Robin said to me, 'Ruby seemed to like your pal and now she doesn't. What's with it?' I told him that I didn't have a clue. I didn't hear what he said next for I was too focused on you coming back and… And that's what happened," Carl replied as he turned around with his back facing Van Helsing.

"Ruby likes anyone. She has told me herself that she likes to read about adventures and 'heroes' and things like that. It's only natural that she would like me because Robin told her that I 'go on adventures'. Now, you told Robin that I 'go on adventures', am I not correct?" Van Helsing asked.

"Yeah. I told him that. But that doesn't have anything to do on what we where talking about," Carl said as turned back to face Van Helsing.

"Really? If you hadn't told Robin that I 'go on adventures', Ruby wouldn't have liked me and you wouldn't be talking about this now," Van Helsing replied as he leaned forward towards Carl.

"Well, Ruby likes anyone. She would have gotten it out of you anyway because she looks like Anna and you liked Anna and so you would have told her everything," Carl said quickly and a bit too hastily before he could realize his mistake on mentioning Anna.

"You better go to sleep. You should take the second watch," Van Helsing said as he turned around.

Carl sighed tiredly and slept.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all the reviewers. Here's your chapter, Syen.

**Chapter 5**

Carl awoke early in the morning around five a.m. Van Helsing was still awake.

"Didn't anyone take over the watch?" Carl asked as he yawned and started the cooking fire.

Van Helsing shook his head. Carl yawned again as he took out some food and placed them in a pot which was over the fire. Robin was the first hobbit to wake up.

"Smells good. Almost like pa's cooking," he said as he got up and sat down next to Carl and the fire.

"Not quite," Ruby said as she got up and moved closer to her brother.

"Your pa cooked?" Van Helsing asked, "Didn't your mom do that?"

"No. Pa always cooked. He was the best gardener and cook in the Shire, perhaps the best in the whole of Hobbiton," Robin replied as he sighed.

"I know. It said so in the Return of the King. Tolkien is a very interesting writer. His past is also very interesting," Carl explained as he put some spices into the pot.

"Correct. You know something," Elanor said as she awoke suddenly.

"Like I said. I have read The Hobbit, The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, The Return of the King, The Silmarillion, and The Languages of Tolkien's Middle Earth. Tolkien was a Catholic, you know, so the Cardinal let me read the books. I want to read the Adventures of Tom Bombadil and the other books, but the Cardinal made me make more weapons," Carl sighed as he took the pot off and poured some of the contents equally into six separate bowls.

Carl passed out the bowls.

"Where should I put Faramir's bowl? He's still asleep," Carl asked.

"Give it to him," Faramir replied groggily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"But I can't give it to you because you're rubbing your eyes!" Carl complained, for he wanted the bowl.

Faramir reached out and took it. Carl sighed.

"What is for second breakfast?" Robin asked.

"Second breakfast? Wait a minute. Nobody gets any seconds. We save the food and hand it out equally," Van Helsing said as he looked at Robin.

"But…But…But!" Robin protested as he put down his empty bowl.

"Hobbits have breakfast, second breakfast-" Carl said before he was interrupted.

"Forget it! No more breakfasts!" Van Helsing said louder.

"As I was saying, hobbits have breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, supper, and a ton of snacks in between," Carl said even louder.

"We don't have that many provisions!" Van Helsing nearly shouted.

"No second breakfasts?" Faramir said shocked as he placed his empty bowl on the ground.

Elanor sat there surprised. Ruby nearly laughed at her sister's face. Someone else was bossing them around and Elanor lost her high position.

Finally, Elanor found her voice, "You can't order us around. You have no right. You know nothing."

"Then take care of the ngaurhoths yourself," Van Helsing replied as he packed up.

Carl shrugged and followed Van Helsing. In a few minutes they were packed. Van Helsing walked towards the fallen rocks.

"You can't leave us here," Elanor said stubbornly.

"Can too. Want to see?" Carl said as he followed Van Helsing.

"Your stoning invention," Van Helsing asked.

Carl placed a dynamite in Van Helsing's open hand. Then Carl reached for it. Van Helsing closed his hand frowning at Carl.

"It is my invention. I want to use it," Carl said with a weak smile.

Van Helsing gave it back with a sigh. Carl threw it on the ground. Carl was too pleased that Van Helsing was using his inventions more than usual, that he threw it on the ground with the wrong side facing the wrong thing, or rather, things. Van Helsing saw that the dynamite proof side was facing the wrong way. He grabbed Carl and quickly went behind the dynamite proof side, which was in front of the rocks.

"What?" Carl asked right before the dynamite blew up.

"It was facing the wrong side," Van Helsing replied.

"I see," Carl replied as he took out another dynamite invention.

Van Helsing pried it from Carl's hands and threw it down facing the right way. As the dynamite blew up, four small bodies bumped against them. Rocks scattered all over the place.

"CARL! YOU NEED TO FIX YOUR INVENTION SO THAT IT WON'T TRY TO STONE PEOPLE TO DEATH!" Van Helsing shouted as the rock fell.

"I WILL," Carl replied as he curled up into a ball.

The rocks finished falling a few seconds later.

"I have a plan," Van Helsing said under the rocks.

"What is it?" Carl asked as he was worming his way from under the rocks.

"We have to get the hobbits. They'll dig tunnels underneath the ngaurhoth's camp and we'll put the dynamites in the tunnels along with some gunpowder. It'll blow them up," Van Helsing replied as he popped up from under the rocks.

"Alright," Carl said as he finally got out.

Van Helsing nodded and shouted, "Faramir! Robin! Ruby! Elanor! We have a plan!"

"What is it?" Faramir asked as they appeared.

"You hobbits will dig tunnels underneath the ngaurhoth's camp and we'll put the dynamites in the tunnels along with some gunpowder. It'll blow them up," Van Helsing said as he walked along the tracks of the ngaurhoth.

Elanor glanced at Van Helsing angrily, and then she looked at Faramir. Faramir smiled weakly. Elanor gasped.

"What! You side with this stranger!"

"It makes sense," Faramir said as he followed Van Helsing, leaving Elanor to stare.

"What is gunpowder?" Robin asked Carl once he caught up with him.

"Gunpowder is black powder that you put in guns, it helps you shoot," Carl replied.

"What is a gun?" Ruby asked as she snuck up on the two.

Carl jumped and yelled, "Yaah!"

"It's only me. Now, what is a gun?" Ruby asked.

"She always sneaks up on everybody," Robin said, "Anyway, Nibs, what do you do in this 'secret order'?"

"I invent weapons for Van Helsing," Carl said plainly.

"Quiet!' Van Helsing hissed, "I found their camp. Ready to dig?"

"Uh, Van Helsing?" Carl asked quietly.

"Yes?" Van Helsing asked turning towards Carl.

"Why don't the hobbits dig a little bit, then we pour gunpowder around the camp and dump a dynamite in the middle of the camp; then we go into the holes, and set off a match on the gunpowder?" Carl asked.

"Well if we do it that way, we'll need a distraction. We can let a person in the middle of the camp with a dynamite and when we are ready, the person will drop the dynamite and we'll take them out of the camp right before we set off the gunpowder," Van Helsing replied with a faint smile.

"Alright, since you know what you are doing, you'll go in," Carl said as he took out a dynamite from the bag.

"No, you get to go in since you brought up the idea," Van Helsing said, smiling.

"What!"

"Yes, now hurry," Van Helsing said, insisting.

Carl sighed, hid the dynamite in his habit, and handed the bag over to Van Helsing.

"Go!' Van Helsing whispered.

Carl ran into the camp.

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me! Please don't eat me!" Carl shouted franticly as he ran around the camp.

"Start digging," Van Helsing said.

The hobbits dug a hole that went down into the ground for a yard then it curved to be parallel with the ground above it. It went parallel for ten feet. Van Helsing crept around the camp as he poured gunpowder on the ground.

He rushed into the camp and yelled, "Dynamite!" as he grabbed Carl.

Carl dropped the dynamite as Van Helsing quickly dragged him to the hole. Van Helsing threw Carl into the hole as he lit a match and threw it on the gunpowder. He rushed into the hole that the hobbits and Carl were already in. Barely a second later an explosion sound came. Carl was about to climb out, but Van Helsing held him back. Van Helsing looked out.

"They're all dead," he said as he helped them out of the hole.

"Well, your job is done, Gabriel Van Helsing," Elanor said as she reached out to shake Van Helsing's hand, "Thank you."

Van Helsing did not take her hand, but rather he turned away and set off to the west.

"Where are you going?" Elanor asked.

"I haven't finished my job. I am supposed to help you and protect you until we get back to Hobbiton," Van Helsing explained.

Carl nodded as he followed Van Helsing with Ruby and Robin at his heels asking him questions. Faramir smiled and dragged Elanor along. They found horses at Rivendell. It seemed as if someone purposely left the horses there for there were exactly two horses and four ponies. They rode them back to the border of Hobbiton where Van Helsing and Carl left them.

* * *

I'm sorry I made the story short, but I had another fanfic on my mind and I couldn't come up with any more ideas for this. I am writing a new fanfic called: Cobra and Midnight. It will be under the movie, X-Men. Hope you read and review it. Perhaps I might add one more chapter with the Cardinal chewing out Van Helsing and Carl. Hmm, let me think about that. 


End file.
